Faith
by Soulfighter22
Summary: This is a fic i wrote a while ago. What will Hermione Granger do when the one person she loves, is pulled right from her very fingertips? Rated pg-13 for potential violence and language. r&r!!! ^_^ Enjoy


It's amazing how much you can think you hate someone, and then find out one day how much you love them. I found that out the hard way. The worst way imaginable.through death. "Please!" I yelled running through the narrow corridors of the 3rd floor. "Some one please help me!" Tears stung my eyes, blocking my vision. Before I knew it, I had crashed into something, hard. Rubbing my eyes, I was given a short glimpse of what was in front of me. He was tall, and had messy red hair. Freckles lined his cheeks, and he had the goofiest smile. Ron. Ronald Weasly.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" I liked hearing his voice. Now that we were both 16 his had changed to a smooth, deep sound that made me shiver every time I heard it.  
  
"It's Harry. he's been.killed!" My voice was shaky, and I wanted to break down and cry. But I couldn't do it. I knew I had to be strong for him.  
  
"Hermione, how did this happen?" He took my hand then, and I knew I was going to explode. I had always tried to be smart, and sophisticated around him. But I had just seen the death of a student, and for once, I couldn't handle it.  
  
"Oh Ron! I..I." I cried. I threw myself in his arms, and I cried. I think he was surprised at first, because his muscles tensed.  
  
"Ron I'm sorry, I'm so.so sorry!" The expression on his face made me think he was disgusted with me. I pulled away slowly, and stared at the ground. Then, I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up. He was smiling at me. It wasn't his usually weird, abnormal smile. It was reassuring, and dare I say loving?  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I have always loved you. With the way we treat each other, you might think that I can't stand you sometimes.it's not true. It's never been true." His smile made me want to cry more. It made me want to tell him everything, how I had dreamt many nights of this moment. But I couldn't bring myself to it. There was a mental barrier telling me to leave him. That he wasn't good enough. Was it true? It couldn't be. I loved him. No, I love him.  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me?" At that moment I wanted to jump into his arms. This was what I was hoping for. I did just that. I leaped into his warm embrace and kissed him. I was so happy. I felt as though him and I were the only people in the world. He was my world. I suddenly found myself under him, and him screaming painfully into my ear. . "Ron! Ron, what's wrong??" I panicked. His body felt ice cold. From behind where Ron had been, I saw a hooded figure. just standing there.  
  
"I've finally done it." The voice was not like anything I had ever heard before. It was harsh, and un-humanlike. "I have killed the famous Harry Potter.and his best friend."  
  
"How could you, I loved him! I do love him!" I desperately thought, "This can't be true, it just can't be!" I sat next to the motionless body of my beloved, and stared. His eyes were barley able to keep contact with mine. I knew he was still alive.suffering. "Ron, please.don't go.I can't live without you." My voice trailed off, as if the volume had just been abruptly turned low. But I couldn't cry. I wanted to. I wanted everything to just jump out of me. Maybe to ease the restless pain growing inside of me. His eyes turned to mine, as he smiled. I tried, but my lips quivered. He must have known how scared I was of losing him, because he tried to say something. Something like, Faith.  
  
"Have Faith Hermione, and I will always be faithful." He died then. As I was holding him in my arms. I wanted to die with him. Anything to escape my pain. I guess I was selfish, for thinking I could have him all to myself. But I loved him so dearly, I just thought we'd have a fairytale relationship. No life can ever be that perfect. I learned that that day.  
  
"I'll kill you." I wanted that man.or whatever it was.to suffer just as badly as Harry, and Ron did. I grabbed my wand, and I held it at his dark, hollow hood. "I don't know who you are, and quite frankly I do not care. but I do know, that I will make you suffer." He laughed coldly. Much to coldly for what I had left of a feeling of protection to stay with me.  
  
"Do you think you are a match for me, Miss Granger?" I kept my shaking hand as steady as possible, and as he pulled down his hood.I screamed. The man under the cloak.was Draco Malfoy  
  
A/N: I hope you love this, it took a while, and after seeing the 2nd Harry Potter movie, I had inspiration. Once I get at least4 reviews, I will write another Chapter. Thanks! Chelsea. 


End file.
